


Put Under The Pressure Of Walking In Your Shoes

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a mental breakdown, Steve tries to convince him that he's good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Under The Pressure Of Walking In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first Avengers fanfic (this is a drabble, honestly) and please don't be mean, 'kay fellas? Comment!!! :3  
> Title is taken from Linkin Park's "Numb" and i've got inspired by the song "I'm Yours" from The Script

_“Tony.”_

Steve stood in the doorway. He walked into the workshop. Tony sat at one of the many tables, hands in his hair, picture of defeat. Steve sighted.

‘Tony...’

Tony looked up. Steve resisted the urge to rub his thumb over the stain of what was probably motor oil on Tony’s right cheek. Tony watched him, eyes big and glimmery. Steve sat down next to him. ‘Tony, what’s wrong.’ He smiled at the engineer. ‘Tell the Cap.’

Tony rubbed a hand trought his hair. He pointed at the mess around him. ‘That’s what’s wrong.’ Another gesture. Steve frowned. To him, it was just the same big mess as it always was. But Tony practically lived down here,  so to him it was clearly very different.

‘Tony, i don’t see anything.’

Tony groaned. ‘Of course not.’ He pointed again, this time in the direction of a big heap of what was possibly or burned iron and messy wires, or something that could jump up and beat the Hulk. Steve’s eyes went big. ‘Tony, what’s that supposed to be? Or to do?’

Tony shook his head. ‘I don’t know. Anymore.’ Steve frowned and wrapped an arm around the inventor’s shoulders. ‘Tony, it’s okay. Really. You have that all the time.’

Tony glared at Steve. he jumped up. ‘That’s the problem!’ He began to walk around. ‘I have issues, Steve. I sleepwalk. Well, sleep-invent. And all the sleep invitations are all failures. Most of my invitations are.’ His voice broke. Steve stood up and walked towards the desperate man.

‘Tony, you and I both know that’s absolutely not true.’

Tony pulled his eyebrows. ‘Steve, every day i make like, eighty things. None of those things leave the workshop. And in my head, i make like a hundred more. None of those things are good enough. Just...’  He shook his head again, greasy dark head waving.  Steve crossed his arms. ‘Just like what, Tony? Like what.’ He had a feeling what the billionaire's answer could be, and if he was right, Steve wasn’t going to be happy about it. Tony turned away.

Steve placed a hand on his hip. ‘Tony, i’m waiting.’

Tony turned around, eyes wild, tears make the amber obs shine, but somewhere behind the extreme emotions, Steve could see something he never thought he would see in the eyes of Tony Stark. Insecurity. Steve had the feeling he could cry. That he would. If there was one man in the whole wide world who didn’t had to be insecure, it was Tony Stark. Within three steps he was with Tony, just on time. Tony collapsed in his arms. Steve almost let him slip. Tony was crying, for real. Like, with real tears. He knew that Johnny Storm and Clint had a bet about Tony and the lack of a tear duct. But here was he, the infamous Tony Stark, falling apart in his arms. Steve swallowed nervous. What was he going to do about this? He was a social disaster. So he did the thing Bucky did to him so many years ago, after Steve stood on his doorstep after another rejecting from the Army. He snuggled the sobbing scientist closer, rubbed with one hand over his shoulder and made comforting noises. In the back of his head he wished Natasha was here. Or Pepper. Yeah, Pepper. She got paid to handle Tony’s mental breakdowns, at least. Tony curled up against his chest. Steve swallowed again. Tony was warm, so warm, and the arc reactor hummed on the background. Steve stroked Tony’s hair. ‘Just like what, Tony? C’mon you have to tell me. Than I can help you, y’know.’

Tony looked at him trought tears stained eyelashes. Steve has to resist the urge to kiss his tears away. And he was doing a poor job. He lifted one hand and catched a lost tear that travelled along the line of Tony’s cheekbone, dragging some motor oil with him.

Tony sniffed. ‘You know, they fail, just like me.’

Steve really wanted to cry now. ‘Tony, you can’t say things like that! They’re not true.’  Tony looked at him, sarcasme boiling trought the mask of damp tears.

‘Steve, get one look at the tabloids. They’ll tell you exactly the same.’ He sniffed again. Steve breath faltered. He looked at Tony, eyes sharp like blue stones.

‘You’re not thinking about Howard, aren’t you?’ When Tony didn’t answered, Steve placed both his hands on his shoulders (ignoring the way they completely disappeared under his much broader hands) and shook his fiercely. Tony winced. ‘Cap, we’re not all super soldiers down here.’ Normally, Steve would have pulled back and apologised himself into next week, but he was too busy with the fact that Tony, TONY, of all people, just had admitted that he felt insecure because he wasn’t similar to his father.

‘Tony, don’t ever, ever, EVER, think that again.’ And with that, he kissed him. He heard Tony’s surprised gasp, and then, Tony was kissing him back.

Steve broke away. ‘To me, you’re everything but a failure, Tony. Remember that. And the world has to stop comparing you to Howard. So you have too.’ He grinned.

**‘But i can help with that.’**


End file.
